Adventuring Winds
by Ehesha
Summary: Two wood elves named Ranylle and Fenthys adventure together. It's my first story, and I hope everyone likes it!
1. The Beginning

Ranylle laid helpless on the ground as a group of bandits beat her up. She was just on the point of fainting when she heard someone yell and the bandits stopped beating her. She looked up and another wood elf was fighting the bandits easily. In a moment the bandits were lying on the ground and the person was looking at her.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I don't know. I think I might have a broken arm." Ranylle said. Then the person picked her up and started walking towards his house, which was right by there.

"I'm Fenthys. I live here, in the forest." Fenthys said.

"I'm Ranylle. I also live here, but it seems I just sleep on the ground every night." Ranylle said.

"That sounds uncomfortable. I don't mind if you stayed in my house." Fenthys said as he laid Ranylle in his guest bed. "This will be your room. I'll go get some bandages." Fenthys said and walked into the bathroom. He came back out with a bundle of bandages and some kind of ointment. Then he carefully lifted Ranylle's arm and put a bandage around it tightly. Then he put a bit of ointment on all the scratches he found. "That should do. Try not to move your arm too much until it feels better." Fenthys said.

"Thank you. I appreciate you giving me a home." Ranylle said. When Fenthys left to the kitchen, Ranylle sat at the edge of her bed and looked around the room. The walls and ground were wooden with many patches in them. The doors were wooden sliding doors. There were hooks and nails on the ceiling which looked like they were once used to hold punching bags. "This must be where his training room was. It looks like he's a fighter." Ranylle thought. Then she tiptoed to the cupboard. She opened it very quietly and saw punching bags, training uniforms, and wooden boards inside. In the back she could see some concrete blocks and dummies as well. "Yep, definitely a fighter. By the looks of it, a monk." she thought. Then she heard footsteps and closed the door again immediately. The door slid open just when she took her fingers off the handle. Fenthys saw her standing by the door innocently and said,

"Looking at my training stuff, are you? Do you also study martial arts?"

"No, I'm a wizard. It looks like this place was your old training room." Ranylle said as Fenthys put a bowl on the side table.

"Yes. One day I decided that I wouldn't do anything with martial arts, but by fighting those bandits you reopened my strength and made me realize that I would use it one day. I couldn't stand seeing those dirty men beat up an innocent girl." Fenthys explained.

"Well, thanks again." Ranylle said and walked back over to her bed. She looked at the cereal sitting on her side table. Being used to living on nuts, river water, fish, and meat, she didn't know what this was. "What is this?" she asked politely.

"Cereal. I'm guessing you have been living in the forest all your life?" Fenthys said.

"Yes. All I can remember is running away from a burnt down house when I was very little." Ranylle said and started eating. "It's delicious!" she said. "I've never tasted anything like this."

"It's just milk, wheat, and frosting." Fenthys said.

"A mix of cheese, dullness, and sugar. It's interesting." Ranylle said.

The next few days they got to know each other better, and Ranylle started getting used to the normal life.


	2. Kidnapped!

_Two weeks have passed._

Ranylle's arm had healed up, and she had begun her training schedule again. Every day she went out and practiced casting spells on a magic-proof dummy that she used to carry on her back. Fenthys watched her as he practiced on a punching-bag that was hung on a tree near Ranylle.

"You train quite a lot. Don't you ever want to take a break?" Fenthys said one day.

"Well, yes. But it seems like something is telling me that if I don't train enough something will happen to me." Ranylle said.

"Well the wood elves do follow the ways of Tunare, but it seems like Tunare never talks to me. I suppose she must be preparing you for something, but who knows." Fenthys said.

"One day she'll talk to you. I just know it." Ranylle said, and suddenly there was a rustling in the bushes.

"Come over to me! This may be it." Fenthys whispered just loud enough so Ranylle could hear it. They snuck over to each other without a word and pulled out their weapons to be ready. Then an ambush of what looked like ninjas jumped out of the trees and started attacking. They could tell they were goblin ninjas by the green skin and big ears. Soon enough the goblins had separated Ranylle and Fenthys and one group attacked Ranylle while the other attacked Fenthys. When Ranylle had gotten quite beat up, the goblins picked her up and jumped back into the trees.

"Ranylle!" Fenthys shouted, struggling to get out of the goblins' hold. He was struggling so hard that the goblins had a chance to attack him without him defending himself. 5 minutes later he was left lying on the ground beaten up.

"Ran…ylle…" he whispered, and the next thing he knew he had fainted. At night he woke up again and remembered the goblins. He tried to get up really quickly but his injuries kept him still on the ground.

_Meanwhile…_

"Let me out!" Ranylle demanded, pushing against the bars of the prison cell. She was being held captive inside the dungeon, where worms and rats were crawling about. She hated these, and every few minutes she was blasting fireballs at them until there were no more left.

"Yous nots gonna get outs if ya keep complainin. And those critters crawlin abouts aren't gonna go aways. Theres millions of thems down here." the goblin guarding her cell said in his scratchy voice.

"What do you want me for?" Ranylle said angrily. The goblin mumbled something in goblish to another goblin nearby and they started laughing. The other goblin picked up his club and went inside Ranylle's cell. While he was closing the door to it, Ranylle made a mad dash out and just ended up getting a beating of the club. The goblin closed the door before Ranylle could try to get out again.

"Yous had better bes quiet if yous donts wants another beatin!" the goblin said angrily. He raised his club as if he was going to hit Ranylle again and then put it back down. Ranylle closed her eyes and then heard a loud thump and woke up again. It happens this was just the goblin smashing a worm with his club. The worm had been slithering by his foot. But then she heard a shout and something dropping on the ground. She looked up and saw Fenthys standing at the foot of the stairs to the dungeon.

"Fenthys? Is that really you?" Ranylle said. Fenthys was bleeding on his forehead and both his arms and legs, and was holding his right upper arm. He was breathing very heavily. Just then Ranylle felt the club on her back again. The goblin struck her a few more times after that until she was lying on the ground with her eyes barely open.

"You…dirty…goblins… I can't believe that you would do such a thing to a helpless girl!" Fenthys said and went into a mad rage while attacking the goblins. "You better let her go right now or I'll destroy this whole fortress including every last goblin in it! Give me the keys!" All the goblins who were in that part of the dungeon were already down except for the one in Ranylle's cell. One of them, who was lying against the table, said,

"The keys–" He was interrupted by the one in Ranylle's cell.

"Don't ever tell him!" But Fenthys had already seen the keys that her on the table. He picked them up and walked towards Ranylle's cell. The goblin in there took his knife out of his belt, pulled Ranylle up by her head, and raised the knife to her neck. "If you come any closer, I'll kill her!" the goblin said. Fenthys stopped.

"I won't leave without her." Fenthys said in an angry whisper. In an instant Fenthys had unlocked the door, knocked down the goblin, and picked up Ranylle. He was just about to say something to her, but saw that she was fast asleep.


	3. Tunare's Request

"Where…am I…" Ranylle said, lying in her bed. Fenthys was sitting next to her.

"We're home." he said.

"Wait! But what about the goblins? What happened?" Ranylle said and got up.

"I rescued you. Don't you remember?" Fenthys said.

"Oh yeah. But I thought you were done for, look at those injuries!" Ranylle said, looking at the bandaged Fenthys.

"It's okay now. Just calm down." Fenthys said.

"But-" Ranylle said. Before she knew what was happening, Fenthys had kissed her very gently. "I guess you're right. We're home now, and everything is okay." she said. She had immediately calmed down after the kiss, since she was so surprised by it. Then Fenthys said in his normal, cheerful voice,

"Well, we should get lunch! I'll be back in a while with some oatmeal." Then he left the room and without Ranylle saying a word. She looked up and thought, "Well now I know I can act more friendly towards him. But I never thought he cared so much for me, after just two and a half weeks."

"Ranylle, there is something very important I need you for. Please come outside." she heard someone say from out of nowhere.

"Tunare? Are you really speaking to me?" Ranylle asked, surprised.

"Yes, I am Tunare. You are more important than you think you are. You see, you have been blessed a special power." Tunare said.

"Will I be able to come back?" Ranylle asked.

"Yes, but only after one month." Tunare said.

"I'm not so sure. I'll miss Fenthys…and my new home." Ranylle said.

"Please, it's very urgent. I am in desperate need of you." Tunare said.

"Okay, but…" Ranylle said, unsure. "I'll do it."

"Thank you so much! Just come outside and I'll take you to my world." Tunare said. Ranylle walked out of her room and towards the door with her head down.

"Ranylle, where are you going?" Fenthys asked.

She continued walking and said, "I have to go somewhere…for one month."

"One month? Where are you going?" Fenthys said. Ranylle walked outside, and immediately was drawn up by a white light from the sky. Fenthys ran outside after her and shouted,

"Ranylle! Where are you going?"

"To Tunare's land. I'm sorry!" she said just before she disappeared into the clouds. The next few days Fenthys lost his joy. He realized that he had made a friend, not just any friend, but a friend that he couldn't bear to not see for a couple days.

"Tunare, why are you doing this to me?" he said, banging his fist on his bed. There was no answer. "Why don't you talk to me? Why do you talk to Ranylle, but not me?" he pleaded. There was still silence. "WHY!" he shouted.

_Meanwhile…_

"What do you need me for?" Ranylle asked, holding back her tears. She tried to act calm.

"What frustrates you, my dear?" Tunare asked.

"What does it matter? Tell me what you need me for." Ranylle demanded.

"Fine, suit yourself. You see, something has been happening here, and I can't figure out how to stop it. People are disappearing, one by one. Soon I will have no more guards and I will disappear, meaning that the Feir'Dal will have no one to be guided by. I need you to figure out what is doing it, and to stop it." Tunare explained.

"Okay, but what's my power?" Ranylle asked.

"Oh, yes. You have been blessed with an unknown strength. A long time ago, when you were born, a magician blessed you. He asked the spirits to give you something to protect you and others when in urgent need. His blessings worked, and the spirits gave you strength, and that strength is waiting inside your heart, waiting for when it needs to come out." Tunare said.

"What is this unknown strength?" Ranylle asked.

"That nobody knows, except the spirits who blessed you with it, who have been long gone. Even spirits die at one point." Tunare said.

"I'll find this force that's depleting your guards, and I'll stop it within one month." Ranylle said.

"Good, thank you." Tunare said, as Ranylle walked off.


	4. The Game Master

Ranylle walked through the dark doorway, which lead to the stairs. They seemed like castle stairs, spiraling and made with gray bricks. It seemed like hours before Ranylle reached the top. Finally, she saw a door.

"Whew!" she said, relieved of all those stairs. She took out her weapon and opened the door slowly. She couldn't see anyone, so she stepped inside. Just then she saw her right arm's sleeve rip and it started bleeding. She looked around and held her arm to hold the blood in. Then the same thing happened to her left arm. "Come out!" she demanded.

"Why should I?" a sly voice said. It echoed inside the empty room.

"Tunare has said that you are taking her guards and plan to take her! You are doing bad things!" Ranylle shouted.

"Fine, I'll come out, but you won't be able to even touch me anyways." he said and let out an evil laugh. Then he appeared in the middle of the room, facing Ranylle. He had spiky green hair and it looked like fangs were sticking up from behind his bottom lip. "Why don't we play some games?" he asked evilly.

"There's no time for games. Let's fight!" Ranylle said angrily.

"Oh, a feisty one, are you?" he said and gave an evil grin. "Too bad, because I fight with games! And by the way, my name is L'Kar." Suddenly the lights clicked on. Ranylle saw that he was a dark elf, and the fangs that seemed to be sticking up were actually a white mustache.

"Fine then, but what's your game?" Ranylle demanded. He held up a blue egg and said,

"Find this within half an hour, and I might let you pass. By the way, he's going to hatch, and it will be hard to catch him. After all, he is feisty." Then he let out another evil laugh. Suddenly the egg cracked and a one-eyed tiny pteranodon came out. His big blue eye was staring at Ranylle. The creature started flying away, and once it was out of sight, L'Kar said, "Starting now." Ranylle ran off and bragged behind her,

"I'll find your stupid creature and bring him back here in 5 minutes!"

"Go, L'Gez, and never let her find you." he whispered and made another evil laugh.


	5. Arrival

Ranylle walked through what seemed to be a never ending maze. "Where is this stupid bat?" she thought, turning a corner. Just then a rectangular block fell down right above her. She closed he eyes and screamed, but nothing fell on her. She looked up, and there was Fenthys holding the block right above Ranylle's head.

"Are you okay?" he said.

"Yes, but, is it really you? How did you get here?" Ranylle asked.

"I don't know. But I was held up by a light just like you, and appeared inside this maze, across from you." Fenthys said.

"How are we going to get from under this block?" Ranylle asked.

"Come over here. On the count of three, run from under it. One, two, three!" Fenthys said and they got out just in time not to be smashed.

"I see you've gotten past the first trap. And with a friend, as well." the voice of L'Kar said and made an evil laugh.

"You had better get us…" Fenthys said.

"No, I have to do this! Don't tell him that." Ranylle whispered.

"…through this stupid maze!" Fenthys said. He had changed what he was going to say.

"Well, you have to pass the next two traps before you will have a chance of catching L'Gez." L'Kar said. "Bad luck!" Then he let out another evil laugh. His voice started disappearing little by little until it was gone.

"Who was that guy? And who is L'Gez?" Fenthys asked.

"Well it's quite a long story." Ranylle said and started explaining everything to him. "And I think L'Gez is the bat." she finished. "Oh no! I forgot about the time. I'm timed on this and we probably have about 10 minutes left!" They started running through the maze until Ranylle, who was running in front, suddenly fell down a trap hole. Fenthys jumped in after her, and the trap door closed behind them.

"Ranylle!" he shouted. They were falling down a very long hole. Then Fenthys saw her hand. He pulled her up and held her above him so that he would take the impact of the fall. Then they landed in a dark, musty place.

"Where is this place? And how do we get back up?" Ranylle asked. She looked up to see the door closed.

"I don't know. But who knows what will happen if we just stay here. Let's go." Fenthys said and started walking around. Then the ground started vibrating and there was a stomping sound.


End file.
